


Beacon Hills really is a beacon huh?

by Tattler



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bobby is Alive, Erica and Boyd are alive, Everyone's a BAMF, F/M, M/M, Oblivious!Dean, Sterek Established Relationship, Two species of werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattler/pseuds/Tattler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills has started attracting monsters in droves and the pack reluctantly accepts that they need help in keeping the body count down. Chris Argent uses the hunter phone tree to find help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who you gonna call?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic of either of these fandoms so I'm not sure how well it's going to go. Also just a heads up that this is all updated from my ipod so sorry about any mistakes, it's hard to control this thing.

"Deaton's gone to Europe on some sort of soul-searching trip, we can't contact him and we have no idea what we're dealing with. You're next on the phone tree." Stiles said gesturing wildly, Derek's arm brought up with his due to their entwined fingers, something Stiles still couldn't get used to.  
"I don't know what this is either." Chris Argent shrugged, a deep frown on his face and Stiles fought hard against the urge to roll his eyes. He succeeded. "I could call some of my hunter contacts." Stiles lost his battle, his amber eyes rolling.  
"Hunters? I thought we all agreed that what with all the y'know - werewolves - we were gonna limit the amount of hunters in the town. Or was I not listening correctly?"  
Chris sighed, rubbing his palm over his forehead, "Yes Stiles, but my specialty in hunting is werewolves. The entire family has always focused on werewolves. I know of other hunters who hunt a little of everything, but most choose to focus on one type of supernatural creature."  
"What about the bestiary?" Derek pitched in, "you've got other supernatural creatures in there."  
Chris sighed again, evidently wishing he was anywhere but here. "Again, we have other creatures in there, but the informations not that in depth, I mean, it didn't give much explanation about how to actually kill the Kanima, and believe it or not, our family Bestiary is far from the most extensive." Stiles opened his mouth to interject again but Chris glared him into silence, "anyway, the hunters don't actually have to come into town, I'll just explain everything we know and ask their opinions. But if it is necessary to get hunters in for reinforcement, I will make sure they know the ground rules, and won't let any in that will be a danger to you guys, you have my word."

Two days have passed, with the pack cooped up together for protection, two days of Stiles not being able to get any naked-fun times with Derek, and it's making him cranky. "Deeerrrrreekkkk." Stiles whines, sprawled out on his lap over the sofa while yet another movie is playing. Scott, Allison, Isaac and Lydia all squished together on the other sofa, a jumble of limbs, and Erica and Boyd lounging on the floor.  
"Stiiilllleeessss," Derek mimics, "whaaaaat?". His hand never pauses in massaging Stiles' lower back.  
"We haven't had any alone time, this is not okay. It is so far from okay that okay might as well be on the other side of the universe." Stiles mumbles, his face smushed into Derek's thigh.  
"You know that we can't have any alone time in a house full of werewolves. There is no conceivable way for them not to hear us. It was your plan to stick together 'till Argent got back to us anyway so suffer in silence."  
Scott snorted at Stiles fake sobbing, and then Stiles felt Derek tense up underneath him and raised his head, "What? What is it?" He asked, looking around at the suddenly tense wolves.  
"Argent's here. Finally." Derek supplied, and everyone relaxed, Derek wiggling out from underneath Stiles, who put up a valiant effort to keep him on the sofa, but to no avail, so he simply settled for clinging, like a koala bear, to Derek's torso, wrapping his legs round his waist as Derek waded towards the door, Scott making gagging sounds in the background. Stiles poked his tongue out at him.  
Derek reached the door and removed an arm from around Stiles' waist to pull it open, "Ignore the limpet" he said gruffly to the incredulous look on Chris' face, stepping aside to let him into the newly renovated Hale house. Chris followed DerekandStiles into the living room and perched on the edge of the armchair as Derek collapsed onto the sofa and began prising Stiles off of him into a less intimate position next to him, although he still pressed the lanky teen next to him with an arm tight around his waist, "So what've you got?"  
Chris shuffled uncomfortably as all the pack members sat up straighter, immediately into business mode, the movie paused.  
"Well it's not good news I'm afraid," he said, launching right in, ignoring the resulting grimaces on the packs faces, "I phoned I don't know how many of my contacts before I could find one that could even remotely help. Again most of my contacts focus on werewolves, so that wasn't all that surprising. The person that could give me information says it seems like we have a whole mixture of creatures down here and that he recommends backup. He himself is too old to help but he recommended some hunters."  
Derek cleared his throat, "Is it really that desperate to need hunters? Or can we deal with it ourselves?" The packs heads swivel back to Chris.  
He takes a deep breath and Stiles knows his answer immediately, "Yes, it is that desperate, Bobby said we've got at least 3 different types of monster down here, he also says that they haven't even gotten into their stride yet. It's imperative that we stop them before the death count rises. Now here's the deal, I'm good friends with Bobby so I explained the whole werewolf situation and told him that none of you were to be harmed by the hunters he was gonna send down. He has promised me - and this is a hunter's promise, which is very serious - that the small group he's sending down will work with us, not against."  
Stiles could almost feel the tension in the room, none of them really wanted to work with hunters, but if the situation was as dire as Chris was making it seem - and Chris didn't tend to exaggerate - then they needed all the help they could get.  
Allison was reading her father's face, and she obviously didn't like what she saw. "Dad? Do you know the hunters that this Bobby guy is sending?"  
Chris slowly shook his head, "Not personally, but they're practically legend. Even some hunters are scared of them. Bobby has contact with tons of hunters, the fact that he's sending these guys in particular tells me just how bad the situation is."  
"Legends? What makes hunters legends?" Lydia asks curiously, "what do they hunt? You said that most hunters specialise, right?"  
"They hunt everything. Vampires, demons, wraiths, ghosts, spectres, ghouls, even werewolves. But luckily for you guys there are actually two types of werewolf, you guys are able to shift whenever and don't have to kill, but there's some that only shift on the full moon and have to eat human hearts. That's the species that they hunt. But you name it, they hunt it. Even I don't know the full extent of what they've killed. But it's not just what they hunt, it's what they've done on a larger scale."  
"Larger scale?" Scott asks, his puppy dog eyes wide open at the description of these hunters. Stiles can't blame him, they sound scary as fuck.  
"Yeah they've both been to hell, to heaven, to purgatory. They've stopped the apocalypse, as in Lucifer rising apocalypse and also stopped Dick Roman from turning the entire Unites States into a human farm and slaughterhouse." Chris says, reverence creeping through in his voice.  
"Dick Roman? Wasn't that that business guy?" Stiles chirps, "And human farm? What creature does that?"  
"Leviathan's" Chris says, "They can shapeshift and they eat human flesh. They're the oldest of monsters, cast straight into Purgatory by God because they were so terrible that they were never meant to be unleashed. But these hunters got rid of them."  
"Who are these guys?" Allison asks, eyes wide.  
"The Winchesters."


	2. Here comes the cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and Castiel arrive in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a boring chapter, just to get the Winchesters into the mix. I'm choosing to ignore season 9 and the end of season 8, so in this fic Cas is still an angel although he has fallen. Also I'm just completely ignoring Bobby's death as you may have guessed from the first chapter.

Cas was sat in the back seat of the Impala waiting (im)patiently for Dean to get back from paying for the gas. Sam was slumped in the shotgun seat, sleeping.   
The door jerked open and Dean slid into the seat, his expression soft as it landed on Sam's sleeping form. That's what Cas loved about Dean, he may act like a big tough hunter who doesn't care about anything, but Cas knew that his family meant everything to him, and he took immense pride in the fact that Dean included Cas in that family. In fact, Cas often felt guilty at how he believed his biggest achievement was saving Dean from Hell and insinuating his way into his family - not saving him from Hell for Heaven's use. He knew he should feel disappointed that he he rebelled, that he fell, but it's hard to when he is starting to feel human emotions, especially the strong ones towards Dean Winchester.   
"What case are we on Dean? I was absent when Bobby briefed you." Cas asks as Dean starts up the car and hurtles out of the gas station.   
"Beacon Hills. It's a small town with a werewolf pack-" Dean begins.  
"Werewolves, seems pretty easy, why did Bobby sound so worried about it?" Cas asks with a slight frown.   
Dean lets out a laugh, and Cas' heart squeezes. "Oh we're not here for the werewolves, we're actually working WITH them. Bobby says there are two species, the one's we hunt, and these, who can be peaceful and control their shifts. No, apparently they have a wide variety of supernatural creatures down there, Bobby says there's definitely another werewolf - one that we can hunt that is - demons and a nest of vampires, but he also suspects there's a vengeful spirit. He said to be prepared for everything, because there may be even more than that."  
Cas stares at Dean in shock, "That many supernatural creatures in one place? It hasn't been that bad since Eve."   
Dean lets out a dry chuckle, "Yeah, apparently this Beacon Hills is actually a real beacon to supernatural problems, according to Bobby there's this thing called the Nemeton, and it's only just started broadcasting again, something like that, I forget the details. Sam understood it better than me."   
"How long until we get there?" Cas asks as Sam starts to wake up, stretching and yawning.   
"We're about an hour out, I've got the address of the hunter who called Bobby for help. Chris Argent."  
"Silver." Sam muses.  
"Thanks for that astounding input Sammy." Dean says sarcastically, cranking down the window, "really awesome."  
"It means silver in French Dean, I'm not just saying the word silver for the hell of it." He snipes back, treating Dean to a simply majestic example of a bitch-face. 

 

"Hey Dad," Stiles says sleepily into the phone, "so these Winchesters are on there way, should be arriving in the next hour or two, so it shouldn't be two long until the pack can go back to their own houses. You better not be eating artery clogging food, I will know if you have, I have a walking lie detector for a boyfriend. Anyway, love-you-bye." He finishes the last three words as a single word and puts the phone down, as Derek comes out of the ensuite bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist and droplets of water gliding down his perfect abs. Now that's just not fair, "Derek, please, this is like abuse, you can't just-" he waves his hand to gesture to all of Derek, "when I haven't been laid for the last three days."  
Derek smirks, "Well then it's lucky the hunters could come today and we didn't have to wait even longer for them to arrive. Stop moaning and shower."   
Stiles sashays past him, "Don't tell me you're not missing this." He pats his ass and yelps when Derek swats him on the rear just as he passes.   
"Well you're right there." Derek smiles.  
"Of course I'm right, I'm always right. I'm Stiles Stilinski, the master of being right. I'm so right that-" he chokes as Derek drops his towel, "god that ass" he says, appreciating the curve of Derek's butt.  
"Stiles, shut up and go shower."

 

Dean pulled the Impala over to the curb. "This the place?"  
Sam checks the address on the piece of paper in his hand, "Yeah, this is the place."  
"Nice digs for a hunter." Dean says, looking at the house with slight apprehension, "not as good as the bat cave though."  
"No where's as good as the bunker Dean, it's got the world's biggest supernatural library." Sam says, eyes glazing over as he thinks about the sheer volume of information they have access to.  
"Don't let me ruin your kinky book fantasy, but shall we get going?" Dean grumbles, sliding out of the car. Cas follows obediently, and Sam clambers out, heaving his tall, muscular frame out. The three of them make their way up the path and ring the doorbell.   
Less than five seconds pass before the door jerks open to reveal a tall man with close cut brown hair, a slight scruff, blue eyes and a very serious expression. Definitely a hunter, Sam thinks, you can always tell from the expression and the eyes. "Mr Argent?" He asks, extending a hand, "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean and this is Cas." He says, gesturing to the respective owners of the names. Argent grips Sam's hand in a firm hunter handshake, followed by Dean's and finally Cas, who still finds handshakes a little strange.  
"Chris. Nice to meet you, although I wish the circumstances weren't so horrible."   
"We're hunters - when aren't the circumstances horrible?" Dean says with a sharp laugh.   
"Well come inside, I have a spare room if you want to stay here, and as my daughter, Allison, is part of the pack she's been staying with them, one of you can use her bed. Or I can find you a motel if you'd prefer." He hustles them inside and opens ths fridge, "Beer?"   
"Please." Dean says with a nod and takes a large swig when Chris presses a bottle in his hand. Sam accepts one but Cas declines with a polite shake of his head.   
"We'll stay with you I think," Sam says with a glance at Dean who gives an affirmative nod, "on a case of this scale it make sense for us all to be easier to contact."   
"Right you are then. If you go get your bags I'll show you to your rooms."


	3. Add a little of this, a little of that, and MIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meets the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God this is terrible, there will be action eventually I promise.

'The Eye of The Tiger' starts playing loudly through the Hale house and Stiles hears the charging of footsteps as he flies down the stairs, almost literally, Derek grabbing his collar to stop him falling. The two of them make it to the bottom of the stairs at the same time as Isaac come barrelling down the hallway from the kitchen, a piece of bacon still in his mouth, they all burst into the living room just as Allison picks the phone up. A second later Scott stumbles in with a towel tight around his waist. Everyone knows Chris Argent's ringtone.  
"Hi Dad." Allison says tensely. "I'm gonna put you on speaker."  
"The Winchesters are here." Chris' voice comes through the phone, "do you want to come to the house or for us to come to you? Personally I'd recommend coming here, I don't think they'd shoot you or anything but here they might leave the majority of their weapons in their room, whereas if they come to you, they'll be bringing some."  
"We'll come to you then." Derek says decisively. "See you in about half an hour."   
At first Stiles is confused about why half an hour, before he glances around and sees that Erica, Isaac and Boyd are all still clad in pyjamas. While Boyd and Isaac may be able to have quick fire showers in less than a minute each, Erica's idea of a quick shower is still at least five minutes, not to mention that she refuses to leave the house without make up. 

Finally half an hour later the pack tumbles out of the cars which they pulled up behind a sleek black Impala 67, Stiles whistles appreciatively, and at Derek's slightly jealous look grins, "I still like your Camaro."  
The eight of them troop up to the Argent house and Allison lets them in. Stiles feels like something's trying to break out of his stomach, Derek squeezes his hand comfortingly as Stiles' heart threatens to leap out of his chest and run off into the sunset.  
Allison leads the way into the living room and Stiles instantly notices that these three guys are hotties (sorry Derek, but he's still allowed to admire from afar). They're all tall and muscly, although the one in the dirty trench coat is more slender than the other two, but still packing a fair amount of muscle. Piercing blue eyes from one, the greenest eyes EVER from another and hazel orbs from the third, these guys look like they've stepped straight out of a magazine.  
Chris Argent quickly introduces the three hotties as Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Castiel.   
"No surname?" Lydia asks the guy in the trench coat, "and Castiel's a strange name."  
Stiles notices that Castiel looks a little lost, his bright blue eyes flicking to Dean, "Nah no surname, and we normally call him Cas." Cas looks relieved.  
"Why don't you have a surname cutie?" Lydia asks, her relationship with Isaac is an open one, and Stiles can see the appreciation in her eyes as they flick over the three men. Cas looks lost again but answers himself this time after a questioning look at Dean.   
"I have no need of one. I'm an Angel of the Lord."  
Half of the pack snorts with laughter and Lydia gives a charming smile, "Well you have angelic looks."  
"There's no such thing as angels." Derek states and most of the pack nod along with him.   
Cas shoots another questioning look at Dean and then Sam. Both hunters give tiny nods. Stiles frowns slightly as Cas puffs himself up slightly. The whole pack is watching as Cas' eyes start glowing. Not like how a werewolf's eyes would glow, a white-blue, leaking out of his whole eyes, not just the irises, then huge shadows appear on the walls behind him - giant wing shaped shadows, sliding up the wall. Stiles gapes. The light keeps pouring out, getting brighter and a sharp ringing sound seems to exude from him, the werewolves cringe with their hands over their ears. It's even painful for Stiles' human ears. Sam places a hand on Cas' shoulder and suddenly the light, and the sound, disappear.   
The pack gawks at Cas until Dean clears his throat, "Now that we've got that sorted, shall we talk about what we're here for?"  
"One more question." Lydia says sweetly, "Are you two," she gestures at Sam and Dean, "married?"  
They both sputter, "Brothers." Dean growls.   
"Oh okay." Lydia smiles wider. Stiles has a bad feeling about this.  
Chris Argent is rubbing the back of his neck and looking embarrassed, "They're not always this bad." He says, glaring round at the teenagers who shrug unashamedly.  
"It's fine." Sam says with a smile and a hair flick and Stiles is gawking at the majesticness of that hair. Derek growls quietly and squeezes Stiles' hand.   
"Did Bobby explain to you what you've got down here?" Dean asks, sitting down, and Stiles wonders if he realises how close Cas is to him, like right in his personal bubble, and contemplates if they're an item. Lydia wouldn't be happy.  
"He said that we definitely have a werewolf mark 2, demons and vampires." Chris says and the pack turns to look at him, because he hadn't actually told them what they had.   
"Okay so demons are normally pretty easy, especially if we're in town." Dean starts, and the pack look at him questioningly, "Demons have a major problem with us, once they know we're here they'll come running."  
"You mean attacking? How is that good?" Erica asks. Stiles can't help but agree.  
All three hunters, well, two hunters and a freaking ANGEL, laugh, "Because they're telling us who they're using as a meat suit." Dean says. The pack look at him blankly, "You guys know nothing about demons do you?" They obligingly shake their heads.   
"Demons are basically sulphurous black smoke. They need a body to host them, so they shove themselves down the throat of a person and possess them. Occasionally they'll reveal themselves by having completely black eyes, but otherwise they can seem completely human." Sam explains, and Stiles categorises him as the researcher and academic of their trio. "You can also draw them out by saying 'Christo' and they'll flinch. You can trap them in demon traps or salt. You get rid of them by exorcising them, or stabbing them with our special knife."   
"Vampires are easier to kill, just chop off their heads." Dean says, "But again they look human until their fangs come out. They tend to live in nests so they can be found with the right amount of searching. And the werewolf, we can't find until the full moon, they don't even know what they do when they transform."

Hours later and the pack leave, yawning wildly, Lydia and Stiles both reciting Latin quietly - none of the others could pronounce the words right. They're all supplied with machetes from the Argent armoury, small bags of salt and bottles of holy water. 

Sam shotguns Allison's room to himself so Dean and Cas retire to the guest room together. Cas is yawning, he still has his powers, but needs to mix them with human needs like sleep and food. Dean slides under the covers in his boxers and a t-shirt. Cas just stands there awkwardly. "Dude, what are you doing? Get in the bed. Two grown men can share a bed without it being sexual." Dean says when he opens one eye to see Cas frowning at the bed.  
Cas slides in fully clothed and Dean snorts. "You need to take your shoes off at least Cas." Cas obliges. "Dude take the goddamn trench and suit jacket off." Dean laughs.   
Cas slips the trench coat off and then gets back in the bed. His skin feels tingly when he realises how close to Dean he is, when Dean is vulnerable. He stares at the ceiling taking deep breathes, both hating himself for having this attraction to a human, and yet it's DEAN, how can he hate anything that connects to Dean.


	4. Splitting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates are taking so long, I'm backpacking around new zealand until July so I just update whenever I can. Hope you enjoy :)

Dean wakes up with warmth pressed to his back, and oh god this is not happening, Cas is CUDDLING him, and he can't deal. It's bad enough that he has chick-flick feelings towards an angel for God's sake, but it's so much harder to ignore when Cas is in his personal space all day, and now stuck up against his back, Dean can hardly breath. Cas snuggles deeper, squeezing his arms tighter as he burrows his head into the top of Dean's back, right between his shoulder blades. Dean totally has morning wood and it's NOT because of the angelic warmth behind him, it's just your average morning wood. Dean decides that the best strategy is to pretend that he's still asleep and let Cas deal with it. The cowardly option. And Dean drifts off back to sleep.

Castiel wakes up with his face smooshed between Dean's shoulder blades. His face flushes as he slowly disentangles himself from the sleeping hunter. The hunter who immediately jerks awake as soon as Cas has completed this manoeuvre. He's safe. Dean is none the wiser he assures himself. 

Stiles wakes up with a werewolf on top of him. He doesn't have a problem with this. 

Sam is confused. He's not used to seeing werewolves acting cute, but Isaac honest to God WIMPERS when Lydia snags his toast just as it touches his lips. The hunters are in the kitchen of the Hale house, the werewolves working as a unit to prepare breakfast. Sam is noting the pack dynamics. The gangly, pale kid with the moles and the energy is acting like a motherly figure, which doesn't make a lot of sense to Sam. Sam prides himself on reading people, he's much better at figuring out social dynamics than Dean. But he can't figure out why this kid is the pack-mother, especially as he remembers Argent explaining that he's a human. The oldest pack member enters the room - Derek, Sam remembers - and stands close behind Stiles, resting his chin on the teen's shoulder. Oh, Sam realises, so that's why he's the pack mother. 

Stiles serves up trays of scrambled eggs and bacon and then stares with amazement at the resulting cacophony. Scott almost loses his hand grabbing at bacon too close to Dean and Erica growls at Cas' arm when it's near her scrambled eggs. "So what's the plan?" Stiles asks around a mouthful of scrambled eggs.  
"Researching places where vamps can hole up." Sam says, frowning at his brother as he shovels insane amounts of food into his mouth, Stiles is impressed - and this from the guy who feeds hungry teenage werewolves. "We can also send out a few wolves to see if you can smell the demon, you said your sense of smell is incredible so you might be able to smell the sulphur on the bodies. Other than that, we need to set up demon traps in locations where we can draw the demons in." Stiles is trying not to snigger at Sam's bitchface which Dean is ignoring as he continues to munch his way through his hearty breakfast. Even the wolves look slightly surprised at the sheer amount of food that has disappeared down the hunters throat.   
Derek clears his throat, "We can split up and cover the whole town in a couple of hours. Isaac with Scott, Erica with Boyd, and I'll go on my own. Humans can stay here and start researching."  
Lydia glares at Derek, "I'm not human." She growls.   
"Yeah but you're not a wolf either." Derek points out with an eyebrow tilt, God Stiles loves those eyebrows.   
"You shouldn't go on your own though." Stiles reprimands him, "so I'll come keep you company."  
"We need you researching Stiles, you and Lydia are the best researchers." Derek points out, correctly, but the statement doesn't stop Stiles from pouting.  
"Cas can go with you." Sam says with a glance up, "He's pretty good at finding demons." Stiles notices that Cas shoots yet another questioning glance at Dean which the emerald eyed (seriously how is it possible for them to be that green?!) misses as he is somehow still eating, gathering the splintered remains of bacon tragically severed during the food battle.   
Derek raises an eyebrow at Stiles and Stiles translates the look (he's gotten fluent in eyebrow code) to mean that he hasn't missed the angel's looks. Stiles waggles his eyebrows back in an attempt to reply but Derek just snorts in unison with Erica at his eyebrow flail.   
Finally Dean looks up from his breakfast once he realises there's no food, "Christ I hate researching." He rubs a hand over his forehead, "let's get cracking then shall we?"


	5. The search begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally happening :)

Stiles measures research depth in amount of coffee drunk to researcher ratio and boy is this research in depth. Stiles has actually lost count of the cups of coffee - he knows he's had four, and Lydia is either on her fourth or fifth, but Allison and her father are somewhere around the seven mark, Sam has only had three but Dean seems to have a continuous, never ending supply. Stile's has thusly gathered the information that Dean is more the field type, whilst Sam actually seems to thrive on the information that he's absorbing, his latest coffee growing cold as he focuses intently.   
"I need a break!" Dean declares, standing up abruptly, ignoring Sam's immense show of rolling his eyes.  
"Why don't you suit up and get the case files from the sheriff?" Sam says.   
Stiles perks up, "The sheriff's my dad, what do you mean suit up?"  
"Oh we have fake FBI ID badges so that we can get information about supernatural murders," Sam explains, "because obviously they're not going to tell hunters otherwise."  
"I'll take you to him if you want, he knows about the supernatural so you won't even have to lie to him, although you will to the deputies." Stiles says, fidgeting, he's so glad he no longer has to lie to his father.   
Dean nods, a grateful look in his eyes, "We'll drive back to the Argents so I can suit up."  
Stiles leads the way out of the house and grins when he sees the car, "Oh yeah I get to ride in this!" He fidgets by the passenger door, fingers twitching as he internally debates whether or not he's actually allowed to touch the car. Dean slides gracefully in (dammit why is everyone but him naturally smooth movers?)  
"For Christ's sake, get in the car." Dean says with an undercurrent of amusement, and Stiles belatedly realises he's been standing there for almost a whole minute just gawking at the car. Oops.  
Stiles fumbles the door open and, naturally, trips over his own gangly gazelle legs as he gets in, almost faceplanting the gear stick - Dean's hand braced on his shoulder the only thing saving him. He ignores Dean's amused look and straps himself in. He starts giving directions to the station. 

 

Stiles groggily returns to consciousness with a throbbing head. The last thing he can remember is getting out of the car - the beautiful, beautiful car - in front of the police station and a whole load of black smoke.   
"Kid, you back in the land of the living yet?" Deans voice filters into his brain, and how does a hunter have such a melodic voice? Seriously if Stiles wasn't happy with Derek he would totally be climbing this guy like a tree. Although maybe Cas wouldn't like that. That's a thought there though, him and Derek could totally have a foursome with Cas and Dean and it would be EPIC.   
"What happened?" Stiles asks after shaking his head free of that fantasy, although he's sure that it'll not be the last time he imagines that.  
"Demon possessed you, I only had the knife on me - that would kill you as well as the demon - so we're now tied up in a warehouse." Dean gives the rundown, "I've got a dislocated shoulder which is making this really, really uncomfortable, one of the ropes is digging into the gash on my stomach but at least it's holding my guts in, my broken nose won't stop bleeding into my mouth and one of my eyes is swollen shut. How about you? As far as I know the demon just possessed you without actually harming you."  
Stiles gags slightly, not at the description of Dean's injuries but at the nonchalant way in which he describes them, "Nothing like THAT, just a headache. Not that it's not a bad headache, just nowhere near the intensity of any of your injuries, how are you so bloody calm about a rope holding your guts in?! This is like Derek telling me to cut his arm off all over again - what have I done to get in these situations with people who don't seem to register pain?" Stiles babbles, and yes he babbles when he panics, so what?"  
"I've had worse." Dean grunts, and Stiles feels his arm brush against his as he wriggles.  
"What are you doing? You'll make your shoulder worse!" Stiles mother-hen instincts take over.   
"I can't move that arm, hence why I'm using my LEFT hand to try and get my knife even though it's much closer to my RIGHT hand." Dean grits out. Oh.   
"You have a knife? That's fantastic! I love how many back up plans hunters have - you know unless they're trying to hunt the pack in which case I HATE how many back up plans they have." Stiles forces his lips closed, why does he have to do the Stilinski-word-spew (patent pending) now?   
There's the creaking sound of a door opening and Stiles cranes his neck around to see a petite woman walk in, flanked by two butch guys. The trio stop at the side of them so that both Dean and Stiles can see them. "Dean Winchester." The woman purrs, shark-like teeth descending from her gums (holy crap that's scary!) "do you know how many compromises we've had to make with demons to be able to get to this position."  
"I'm not sure I really care that much Tinkerbell." Dean replies nonchalantly and Stiles finds himself suitably impressed.  
"You don't seem that worried for someone who's about to be TURNED." She continues, licking her lips.  
"It wouldn't be the first time I've been turned." Dean replies calmly, "Didn't stick the first time so I don't see why it should now." Christ, Stiles thinks, Chris was right about the Winchesters, they have done EVERYTHING.  
"It will stick." Tinkerbell says, although she doesn't sound so sure, "and when the two of you are vampires we'll be able to use you to recruit the angel and the alpha. Because people do anything for the one's they love."  
With that Stiles has a bloody hand across his mouth and blood trickling down his throat.


	6. Down to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean why don't I want to drink my boyfriend's blood?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so incredibly sorry how long this took, first of all due to not having regular internet access or an awful lot of time, but mainly due to the fact - like always - I start a story without thinking it through and then panic when I can't think of what to do next and especially how to end it. I'll try and get my act together I promise, but thank you so much for dealing with this shit :)

Dean bangs his head against the wall. It had taken him another ten minutes to cut his way out of the ropes after the vamps had left, and he can feel the thirst already. He can see Stiles looking small and pale hunched on his chair. "What do we do?" The kid asks in a small voice.   
"There's a cure." Dean replies gruffly, "I can get Sam to start making it, we just need to kill and collect the blood of the vamps that turned us."

 

Sam is on the phone to Bobby updating him on the research when his other phone rings - Dean. "Hang on Bobby." He picks up the phone, "Find anything useful?"  
"Sammy are you guys all alright?" Dean sounds panicky, and it sets Sam immediately on edge.  
"We're all fine, what happened?"  
"We've been turned Sammy, I need you to start up a batch of vamp cure, we'll hunt the sons of bitches down."   
"Remember don't drink." Sam manages to get out before Dean cuts the call.   
Everyone's staring at him worriedly, he sighs, "Dean and Stiles have been turned into vampires - don't worry there's a cure -" he cuts off their alarmed cries, "as long as they don't drink any blood before we can cure them."  
"Have you had first hand experience with this cure?" Argent asks, "or is it just something you've found in a book, because I don't trust it unless I know it works."  
"Dean's had it before. It works." Sam says curtly, ignoring the startled looks, "Now here's how we make it..."

 

Dean's next 'call' went to Cas, Stiles was expecting another phone call, so he was surprised when Dean just spoke loudly, "Cas, get your feathery ass here and bring wolfy with you, we need help." Stiles frowned, had Dean just forgotten to dial? And speak into the phone?  
There was a rustling noise behind him and then, "Dean?"   
Stiles did not flail, no matter what anyone says. He noticed his boyfriend looking very disconcerted subtly stepping away from the angel. The next thing he noticed was Derek smelling him, "You smell different." He frowns. "Why do you smell different?"  
"You were turned?!" Cas' raised voice drifts across the warehouse and Derek growls.  
"Calm down Cas, I've gone vamp before, Sam's already starting the cure, I only called you guys in to help us track them down and make sure we don't drink."  
"It's the full moon tonight, we've got to find the other werewolf too." Cas points out franticly.  
Dean rubs a hand over his forehead, "I know, we need to kill these vamps as quick as possible. Can you sense where they are at all?"  
Cas mutters something under his breath and puts two fingers on Dean's forehead. Stiles gapes as Dean's flesh knits back together in front of his eyes - it's a gruesome sight, Dean's guts being sucked back into his body with a disgusting slurping sound that makes Stiles gag and turn into Derek's shoulder. When he turns back round Dean looks as good as new. It's much more effective than any werewolf healing.  
Cas then squeezes his eyes shut and everyone falls quiet. Stiles can feel a relentless burning in the back of his throat and no matter how much saliva he swills around and swallows it just gets worse. He can hear a roaring sound, like water rushing through pipes, but interspersed with a wet thumping sound. Stiles jerks back in surprise as he realises he's listening to Derek's blood. But yet when he takes a tentative sniff at Derek's neck the smell isn't all that appealing.  
"Dean why don't I want to drink my boyfriend's blood?" Stiles asks abruptly, interrupting the tense silence. Derek raises an eyebrow at him, a look of disgust on his face, but he doesn't remove his arm from Stile's waist.  
Dean huffs a laugh, "He's supernatural, his blood isn't human, so you don't crave it."  
Stiles nods, biting his lip, he's just about to ask Dean how hard it is to not drink - the burn is a constant throb in his throat - when Cas' eyes pop open to reveal that glowing white light, which then fades away to those stunning sapphire orbs.  
"Found them, they're on the other side of town. Everyone grab hold of each other."   
Stiles obeys immediately without thinking to question him, then, "Hang on what are we do-"


End file.
